


How Strong Do Angels Love?

by fireflies_corner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Love Confessions, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflies_corner/pseuds/fireflies_corner
Summary: When a demon falls down from Heaven, does he forget his first love or does it live in his heart forever?...I've seen a post in the official FB group where a user suggests imagining the past relationships of the boys. Here we go!
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	How Strong Do Angels Love?

This morning was unusually busy and loud since all the Purgatory Hall residents decided to come over for breakfast. I was silently giggling as I watched Luke getting amused by Beel’s appetite and how Asmo was trying to feed Solomon some sweet pastry. Mammon was even louder than ever, Satan was becoming more and more frustrated, and Belphegor was simply napping on the table corner. I stole a glance at Lucifer and saw a tired look on his face. His brothers were really putting past his patience today.

He caught my eye and I blushed. He smiled a bit as if approving of me showing interest and then he got back to his coffee. Ugh. Why does he have to be so reserved all the time?

Suddenly, Simeon said something that made everyone go quiet:

“Oh, I completely forgot - Jolie was saying hi!”

This innocent retort caused a storm of different feelings across the table. Mammon screamed “Don’t you say it’s THAT Jolie!”. Levi dropped his game and just stared at Simeon, eyes wide open. Satan frowned and then raised his eyebrows, eyeing Lucifer with a hard stare. Beel didn’t seem to notice but Belphie opened an eye, smiled in a sneaky manner and got back to napping. But Asmo was the loudest and most excited:

“Ohhh, Lucifer’s ex-girlfriend was saying hi? Tell us more, Simeon! Does she miss him? Is she planning to come over? Is she…”

“ENOUGH”.

Lucifer stood up and I could feel his rage radiating. I could swear I saw a black diamond sparkling on his forehead and it seems that he’d spread his demonic wings any time.

“Ah, Lucifer, dear, why do you react like this? Isn’t it nice to hear from an old friend?” Simeon didn’t even seem to notice.

“Simeon, can you please join me in the study? Others - finish your food and go to school. NOW”.

He and Simeon left and an unusual silence fell on the room.

“Why did Lucifer become so angry?” Luke squealed. “Jolie is a really lovely angel and he certainly does not have to get so angry about her…”

Asmo was piercing Luke with a weird stare as if trying to tell him something. But then, seeing that Luke cannot take a hint, Asmo sighed and blurted:

“Lucifer did not want to talk about Jolie in front of MC!”

Everyone suddenly got really occupied. Levi was hitting the buttons on his gamepad as if his life depended on it, Satan got up and simply left, and Mammon looked at his watch, whistled and stormed out of the dining room.

“No way am I letting this happen!” I thought to myself, ran into the hall and managed to catch Mammon’s jacket right before he left the House of Lamentation.

“Oh no”, he moaned, seeing me. “Pleeeease don’t ask anything about that gal, okay? It’s Lucifer’s business and he’d kill me if I say a word. Just remember that it was in the past and it happened a super long time ago. Are we good?”

But then he saw the expression on my face, sighed again and hugged me.

“Hey, I swear you don’t have to worry. But he gotta tell you everything himself. I can’t imagine what this sick jerk would do if I said a word about…”

“Hey guys!” Simeon was right behind us. “Mind if I steal MC, Mammon?”

Mammon looked so relieved as if he found a wallet with the neverending cash.

“See ya guys!” he shouted, speeding towards the school building.

I sighed and looked at Simeon. Luckily, he knew what I was thinking about.

“I need to apologize”, he said softly. “I should have thought before mentioning Jolie in front of Lucifer and you. But I was so eager to deliver the news I simply didn’t think about it.”

“So… what’s the deal with her?” I tried to sound like I didn’t care but oh boy was I worried.

Simeon studied me with his eyes, as if considering whether I should be informed and then he made a decision. We started walking slowly towards the school.

“Lucifer met Jolie when he was in the Celestial Realm. Are you surprised?” He saw the look on my face. “The beautiful Morning Star and the astonishing Evangeline. It was Lucifer who started calling her Jolie - it means “beautiful” in French. They were the most beautiful couple a Celestial Realm ever saw - but then Lucifer was sent to the Devildom. He chose his family over his love.”

“Did he really love her?”

“Yes he did.” Simeon did not intend to hide anything from me. “He loved her more than anything - or so I thought. But then he left. She was heart-broken, of course. At first, she wanted to follow him to the Devildom but Michael did not allow her. She then tried to contact Lucifer but he did not respond. And eventually, time healed her wounds.”

“But did time heal HIS wounds?” I thought but didn’t say a word.

The day passed by really quickly. The brothers tried to distract me from my thoughts and were doing their best to cheer me up. Beel brought a huge sundae to the cafeteria and made me finish it. Satan volunteered to be my project partnet and did most of the work by himself. Even Levi approached me with a shy smile and handed a manga that was supposed to brighten my mood.

Despite their attempts, I felt like the storm was coming. I knew I’d see Lucifer in the evening and to admit it, I was pretty damn nervous about that.

It’s been only a few weeks since we were officially dating and it was still wild to call him my boyfriend. When he gave me his usual cold glare I still felt like an unwanted exchange student on their first day in RAD. And even though he was growing warmer towards me, there was still one hell of a distance between us. And now I was scared it became even bigger.

Finally, the classes were over. I rushed to the House of Lamentation with an intent to take a bath and wash my troubles off but hard and strong knock on the door ruined my plans.

Lucifer entered my room and stared at me with a strange expression on his face. I wasn’t sure what it meant and I was standing in the middle of the room, half-naked, with a pile of clothes in my hands. He sighed and sit on the bed.

“Could you please sit down next to me?” He asked softly, still eyeing me. “I’d like to talk with you”.

I nodded and pulled my sweater on. This gave me some confidence. Lucifer giggled.

“You could have thrown it on the floor instead”, he suggested but then his smile faded. “Now, let’s get to our issue. Simeon told you about Jolie. Am I right?”

I nodded.

“Would you like to ask me anything?”

I hesitated. I couldn’t formulate my question - I was just feeling weird. But how can I say it to him?

“You can just tell me how you feel”, he suddenly said in a much softer manner. “I want to know what’s going through your mind right now. It’s important to me”.

“I feel worried and sad”, I admitted, trying not to look at him. He sighed and took my hands in his. This encouraged me to continue. “I am not sure how you really feel about me because you are always so reserved and so distant - and how can your feelings to me possible compare with your feelings to an angel? I just worry that I am not enough for you…”

That’s it. I admitted what has been on my mind for a long time. I closed my eyes because I was scared I’d cry right in front of him.

Suddenly I felt his lips pressing gently against mine. He kissed me with such care and tenderness that I’d never expect from him. Then he took my chin and made me face him.

“Listen, you beautiful human being,” he started, wiping my tears off with his fingers and stroking my cheeks. “I did love Evangeline and it was easy to love her while being an angel. I didn’t hesitate though when choosing between her and my family. And…” he paused for a second, took a deep breath and blurted out “And I love you. Yes, I do love you. And do you know how hard it is to love someone so genuinely when you are a demon? My love for you is much deeper and stronger than it was for her. And I was a fool for not letting you know about it. Will you accept my apology?”

I looked into his eyes and was taken aback by how warm and tender his look was. For a second, it seemed to me that I was looking at Lucifer in his angelic form - but then I blinked, and there he was in front of me: strong, tall, confident, devilish.

And a hundred percent mine.


End file.
